Love isn't Always Easy
by JustARandomPegasus
Summary: Brock and Misty have a small talk about love and Misty's supposed crush. Contains one-sided Pokeshipping.


Love isn't Always Easy

 **A/N: This story takes place during season 4 episode 41:** _ **The Heartbreak of Brock**_ **. You do not have to be familiar with the episode to read this story, but it may help with the setting.**

Brock was standing out in the nice, cool night, listening to Misty giving him a pep talk. Earlier that day, a girl named Temacu fell madly in love with Brock, and tried to make advances on him the whole day. Brock, according to Misty, wasn't showing any response at all. Now, Misty thinks Brock needs some prepping up, and that he should take her as his.

Misty has just told him that if he doesn't love Temacu back, he will never be able to play the game of love again.

Brock's head drooped when he heard this, not wanting to face the harsh idea that came out of Misty's mouth. He hoped that what she said wasn't true. It wasn't that Temacu wasn't pretty, but Brock just… wasn't attracted to her. It was as simple as that. Brock kept his glance down as Misty continued speaking.

"Brock, think about it. How many of the girls that you've fallen madly in love with have ever fallen madly in love with you?"

"Not one," Brock responded, his mood now crushed even more.

Misty then looked over to him. "Take it from me: it's a lot easier to like someone who likes you than to like someone who doesn't."

Brock looked over to her. "How do you know?"

With that, Misty flinched as a red flush quickly formed on her cheeks.

"Well that's… what I've heard," she responded, her voice high and her glance drifting to the sky.

Brock turned over to the edge of the balcony he was standing on. Temacu had let him, Misty, and Ash have dinner at her house. They were eating on her balcony, and Misty had pulled him away from the other two a few minutes ago to talk with him. Brock continued looking at the stars.

"Love isn't always easy, isn't it, Misty?" He asked, keeping his glance on the stars.

Misty stayed silent for a moment, probably not knowing how to respond to this question. "And why do you think I would know?!" She asked, her voice sounding surprised… but also like she was trying to defend something. "I have never been in love!" She added on, her voice picking up pace. Brock looked down at her before continuing.

"Are you sure?"

Misty quickly nodded, glancing nervously around the balcony, but not looking anywhere near Brock. "Yes, I'm sure!"

Brock raised an eyebrow and looked down to her. "Something tells me you're lying."

"I am not!" Misty retorted, folding her arms and turning to the side.

"Then why are you so defendant?"

"Why are _you_ trying to find out if I have a crush?"

"Just curious," Brock responded as he put his arms on the railing. Misty did the same, not letting her glance leave the stars. After a few moments of awkward silence, a sigh escaped her lips.

"Brock… honestly… I've been wondering something for a while now," Misty said as Brock looked back to her.

"What is it?" He asked as Misty looked up at him.

"How do you… do it?"

"Do what?"

Misty stayed silent for a few seconds. "You know… having the most one-sided crushes you can imagine. I mean… you're still happy, even know none of the girls you've pursued return your feelings."

Brock stayed silent and let the wind blow in his face. "Well... I just shrug it off, honestly. I'm briefly heartbroken thinking about it, but it's never been too much of a burden to me."

Misty nodded and added something in a soft voice that was rather hard to hear. "And I think it's so difficult dealing with only one…"

Brock, however, heard this clearly. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking up. "I knew it."

Misty flushed and glanced away quickly. "Uh… you heard that?"

Brock nodded. "Of course, Misty. I'm not deaf," Brock replied as Misty turned back around.

"It's Ash, isn't it?" Brock asked in a whisper as the flush on Misty's face stretched to her ears. She turned, trying to hide her red face.

"Uh… no! Of course not!" She replied in a defendant tone.

A teasing smirk appeared on Brock's face. "I know it's him, Misty. I've been suspicious about it for a long time."

Misty stayed silent. She just turned her head around to where Ash and Temacu were playing with Pikachu. She smiled and glanced back to Brock, her face still red.

"Is it really that obvious?" She whispered, feeling nervous as ever.

"Well, it wasn't ever thrown right in front of my eyes. But I have definitely seen something form between you two."

Misty quickly shook her head. "No, nothing has happened between us. Brock, it's a one-sided crush. It's only me having these feelings."

Brock shook his head in response. "I'm not too sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Brock thought for a moment. "I think he might share the same feelings."

Misty's pupils narrowed before expanding. The blush that had never left her face increased. "R-really?"

Brock nodded. "Yep. I'm not a master at love, but I can pinpoint young love when I see it."

Misty looked down in denial. "I'm sure he doesn't like me the way I like him."

Brock looked down to the girl next to him. "Why deny it?"

Misty looked back up at him, her eyes showing sadness. "Because it seems too good to be true."

"Well…" Brock started, looking back into the night. "Sometimes, the truth is staring us right in the face, but we refuse to see it."

Misty shuffled uncomfortably before looking back up into the night again. Brock let the silence hang over the area for a little while before continuing.

"So… do you ever plan to confess to him?"

Misty's pupils shrunk. "N-no way! Never in a million years!"

"Why not?"

"Well… I don't want to ruin our friendship…" Misty admitted, her voice having a sad tone to it.

Brock thought for a moment, coming up with a response in his head. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"I honestly don't think Ash would be one to give up a friendship because of a reason like this. I mean, the boy is dense and oblivious, but he has some common sense. If you confess to him, he'll probably not want to break your heart by just ignoring you and never talking to you again. Friendship seems important to him."

Misty smiled and looked over to Brock, her hair flowing in the breeze. "I guess so."

Brock nodded, looking over at her. "Yeah. Good luck with him."

After silence for a moment, Brock felt something on his shoulder.

"Hey, Brock! What's taking you so long? I'm missing talking to you already!" Temacu said, dragging Brock away. Ash had walked over with Temacu as well, so he was left with Misty as the two headed back. He looked at Misty and then at the girl dragging Brock back to the table.

"She's crazy for him. Don't you agree, Misty?" Ash said as Misty meekly nodded.

"Yeah."

Ash looked back to her, his eyes filled with confusion. "What were you and Brock talking about? I heard you yelling a lot."

Misty's cheeks turned red as she glanced to the ground. "Uh… n-nothing." She then felt her heart pumping fast in her chest as she glanced back up at Ash, who was smiling at her. Her heart then pushed her voice to her mouth.

"Um… Ash?"

"Yeah?" He replied as Misty's cheeks grew redder and her pupils grew smaller.

"Uh…" she stopped. "N-nothing! Let's go back to the table!"

"Well… alright!" Ash replied as he bounded back to the table. Misty walked behind him, happy he wasn't the type to interrogate too much.

 _Maybe I'll tell him another time…_

 **A/N: A short one-shot that was inspired by** _ **The Heartbreak of Brock**_ **. The scene ended right after Brock said that love isn't always easy, so I created this to fill in what could have happened. (And threw in Pokeshipping, of course.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
